Eiroth economy
Laerdon Laerdon is the most fertile continent of Eiroth, it has the most inhabitants and most of the known history was written on this continent. Because many people live here, the economy of Laerdon is the most interesting and also by far the largest of all continents. Climate Ofcourse economy is mostly affected by the climate, during the winters grain is expensive in the colder areas. Whereas warmer regions get rich during these periods. The north of Laerdon has a tropical climate, it grows many fruits, herbs and strange animals. The Bleakstare Forest is a tropical forest with many animals and insects. In Dûnroth, east to Bleakstare there are many swamps, this region is not very fertile and the people of Dûnroth are very poor because of this. The cities of Ethamiel and Helor are known for their fine fruits, silks and jewelry. South of Bleakstare forest the Bleakstare Hills and the Brown Hills are located, these are very rich in gold, silver and copper. This is the main income of the Howlcry and the Warhunger clan. Behind these hills starts a colder climate, Jafree Shore and Ledorn are mediocore sea climates, which makes them perfect for agriculture and fishery. These lands are very fertile. South of Jafree Shore lies Silverleaf, this is a colder area mostly known for its cattle and wool. Also the Grey Mountains are filled with iron, which are exported all over Eiroth. Between the southern Brown Hills and the Grey Mountains lies Gardor, this city is located in the Gardor Mountains and is filled with iron, gold, silver, copper and many more riches. The valley that Gardor is built in is also known for its great pig population. Gardor, The Alvoren, Greenwoods and The Dark Valley have a colder climate, just as parts of Silverleaf. This region has heavy winters with much snow. The western region of The Alvoren is the most fertile part of this region, this is where Stormthrone is located. The Alvoren is mostly known for its fish, cattle and leathermaking. During the summer the north of Silverleaf and the west of The Alvoren are filled with grain farms, these feed the lands. During the winters the people eat what is left of the summer with addition of fish, meat and potatoes. The Doleth-Daxrag region does not grow anything, the woods in northern Doleth are not worth the name 'woods.' The city of Daxrag is mostly fed by fish, goats and resources from the Goldener Wald. On Southridge the north has the same climate as southern Northridge, warm summers and cold winters. In Xingai and Arvilag the people mostly have cattle or grow potatoes. The towns of Zingal and Baneport are famous fishing ports. The region of Hillor is known for its silver mines in the south and fishervillages in the north. Riverpool is mostly known for its vegetable fields and its great mines in the Xormurn Peaks. Also there are many fishers on the lakes of Riverpool. South of Riverpool the climate becomes warmer again, Foras & Shirelands has a mediterranean climate, just as Temoria, Carn and Delaria. These regions produce silks, honey, cotton, dyes and spices. Carn is also known for its great grasslands, also known as the Southern Grasslands or Carnish Grasslands, these grasslands contain many cattlefarms. Delaria and Carn also have great fishing fleets. Idra Lahti is a region that is similar to Daxrag and Doleth, but it is much larger. This is why nobody enters these regions except the centaur creatures who live there. They find their food in the seas on the eastern shores and the forests near Snowpint Mountain. The Southern Islands are also located in a mediterranean climate, in the Warm Sea. There strange creatures swim in the southern part of this sea, they are called Southern Whales, or Eubas. The Southern Islanders hunt these whales and trade their oils with every nation in Eiroth. The Southern Islands also have another unique product, Black Stone, it is a strange stone that has only been seen on islands in the Warm Sea, the castle of Black Fist is built with these stones. For the rest the islands are known for their fish, wool and salt. Trade Trade is a complex part of the economy of Laerdon, it is important to the people of various regions, but it is also difficult. The last years there have been wars in every region of the continent and it has scared many traders away, who traveled south. But the wars have also opened up many new parts of Laerdon for traders, like Gardor. Before the Black Ork invasion the people of Gardor did not seem interested in the rest of Laerdon, but when they saw what was happening in their region they decided to ally the Northleger. Which was the start of a great trade route, known as the Avalon - Gardor traderoute. This new built road, with many inns and villages on the route goes from Stormthrone to Avalon, from there it goes to Silverleaf Forest where it splits to Silverglade in the west and Gardor in the north. Most trade is done by sea, the nations of Delaria, Avalon and Allthond have great fleets. Most important harbours of Laerdon are Delaria, Avalon, Helor, Roryn, Carn, Zingal/Baneport and Ethamiel. Since the second age all these ports are 'friendly' to eachother. Allthough the sight of orcs in Delaria will always be strange. The trade to Birtha has collapsed since the Cataclysm, most colonies on the eastern shores of Birtha have been destroyed. Also the trade with Sedonia and its capital Sedonien in Sorenia has become less, since they cannot produce enough goods since the invasion in Sedonia. The northern villages of east Sorenia have grown since the Cataclysm, which created a new tradepartner for The Southern Islands. Since the Black Ork invasions some regions have become completely dependent on trade by sea, like Helor, Dûnroth and Ethamiel. This because Bleakstare has been under the control of Black Orks for over 20 years. Sorenia Birtha Northia